Two of a Kind :: Hidan One Shot
by xOneLastingImpressionx
Summary: When Kodomo's teammates abandon her at a temple in the middle of the woods, she expects to find nothing but darkness not a shirtless, dirty mouthed Jashinist. How will the two react to each other? Will their meeting end on decent terms or end in complete disaster? R&R is appreciated! Rated M for language.


The rain that was falling gently just minutes before was now pounding down on them, soaking their clothes and dampening their spirits. The mission the team was assigned had been successfully accomplished and now all that was left was to get home and go to the bar to celebrate, too bad they were nearly five hours away from home.

"I'm certain that I saw a temple or some sort of church just a few yards back. We could go in there and wait out the rain." A quivering voice said. Kodomo's teammate, Masaru, had suggested and in a second all eyes were on him. Her eyes narrowed and a soft growl erupted from her throat as she stared him down. Sure, Masaru was a brilliant fighter but he had no guts, no self-confidence, and Kodomo could never respect a person who presented themselves the way she saw him present himself; as a spineless jellyfish.

"Well, I guess that'd be our best option right now. We've got nowhere else to go." Hiroto, Kodomo's other teammate and the one who was now carrying her to keep her off of her injured ankle, mused. Kodomo scoffed loudly and struggled in Hiroto's arms and tried to get her feet back on the ground.

"Put me down, baka. And that's a stupid idea, Masaru. What's wrong with you guys? It's just a little rain. We're Jonin for fuck's sake. The weather shouldn't be able to stop us." She hissed. Hiroto tightened his grip on the small girl in his arms and sighed, frustrated.

"If I put you down then you'll injure your ankle even more and it'll go from being a sprained ankle to a broken one and I agree with Masaru, it would be much easier if we just went to that building he saw back there and waited for the rain to stop." He said absentmindedly as he began to walk in the direction that they first came.

Light footsteps were following behind and Kodomo knew that Masaru was following them like a lost puppy. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she reluctantly settled down in her teammate's arms.

The three climbed over another hill as the rain came down even harder, beginning to make it difficult for them to see what was coming up ahead of them.

"How much longer is it till we get there? I'm tired and I want to sit down on a fucking flat surface." She complained and glanced between Hiroto and Masaru as she waited for a response from either one of her moron teammates. Masaru cautiously turned to look at Kodomo as he continued walking.

"Just a few more minutes, I think. We'll be there soon." He whispered. Masaru quickened his pace and took a sharp right then disappeared behind a large group of trees which seemed to be laying on the edge of a larger forest. Hiroto followed closely behind him being sure to hold Kodomo as securely as possible.

"Look! There it is. I told you two I remembered seeing some sort of temple." Masaru's voice sounded like it was far away, as if what they heard wasn't really his voice but merely an echo. Kodomo looked up and saw Masaru standing at the top of a steep hill, staring up at an intricately decorated temple sort of building.

She pinched Hiroto's arm and felt him flinch. "Hurry up, I want to get there and get out of this stupid rain already." Hiroto grunted and sped up, passing Masaru and stomping into the temple. He walked up to the foot of the altar and dropped her on the hard floor.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kodomo hissed as she pulled her legs towards her and glared at him. Hiroto pointed a finger accusingly at her and spat angrily, "I'm so tired of your attitude. You're the rudest person I've ever had the dissatisfaction of meeting and I'm done with you right now. I'm just done."

Kodomo's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that before and she couldn't believe her own teammate would be the first to do that. She watched in dismay as Hiroto turned around and walked towards the double doors that led out of the temple.

"Masaru, let's go. I don't want to be here right now." She heard him say out the door. Hiroto briefly turned back to her and said,

"I want to go see if there's a hotel in the last village we passed. We'll be back later. Have fun." He glared at her and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Kodomo didn't have any time at all to react. She would've cursed him out and gotten up on her bad ankle just to punch him in the face if she had had the chance. Instead, all she could do was close her eyes and sigh deeply. Her teammates had left her in some strange, fucking temple all alone with no one to help her if enemies ambushed and attacked her.

The only lights in the temple were a few lit candles on the altar and some sunlight that was able to peek through the clouds and shine in through the windows. For the most part though, it was dark and lonely, a combination that Kodomo wasn't very fond of.

Just as she began to wallow in self-pity she heard footsteps coming her way. Her heart nearly stopped and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Under normal conditions being a kunoichi would allow her to fend off anyone who came near her but in her current state of being that would be extremely difficult especially because she could barely stand up.

Kodomo knew that the footsteps couldn't belong to Hiroto or Masaru because the noise was coming from inside the temple and not outside. She took a deep breath in and grabbed a kunai from the weapons pouch on her thigh, brandishing it viciously in front of her. Her blood ran cold as she heard a voice that couldn't be any further than six feet to the right of her.

"What the fuck was all that noise? Can't a man fucking pray without being fucking interrupted by stupid tourists trying to get a peek at his goddamn temple?" The person grumbled, kicking around some pebbles near them and walking closer to the altar where Kodomo was sitting.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even get herself to do anything helpful with her kunai. All Kodomo was able to bring herself to do was sit and wait for the stranger to come closer. Not only was her ankle injured but her chakra was dangerously low and there wasn't much she could really do to keep herself safe during this situation.

Finally, the stranger's footsteps ceased and Kodomo glanced to the side and saw two feet sticking out from the bottom of what looked some sort of robe or cloak. Her eyes scanned up the length of the cloak and finally settled on lips then kept going and met a pair of bright, violet eyes staring down into her light gray ones. Out of nowhere Kodomo was yanked up by her collar and was forced to stand in front of the stranger who still kept a tight grip on her.

"Who the fuck are you? And why are you in here? I don't believe you're another Jashinist because if you were you'd be praying instead of sitting with your back towards the altar like a fucking idiot." The stranger practically shouted right in her face. It was then that she was able to find her voice and realize that the kunai was still in her hand.

"Get your hands off of me, you stupid mother fucker. I'm here because my teammates fucking left me here like the stupid assholes they are and went to apparently go look for a hotel that probably doesn't even exist. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to fucking wait for those bakas in peace." Kodomo screeched as she wriggled out of his grip and stumbled backwards, holding her weapon in front of her. She was huffing and gritting her teeth as the stranger laughed loudly at her.

"What the fuck's so funny, moron?" She barked as she backed up and tried to create as much distance between him and her as she possibly could. He shook his head and watched her, completely amused with her behavior.

"Just the fact that your teammates left you. You must be a real bitch or else why would they just dump you at some random temple?" He shot back still laughing. It was then that everything began to hit Kodomo. Her teammates had left her in some temple off of a beaten path just for anyone to find and hurt. Not to mention they left her there when she was injured.

"It's not funny. It's really not you stupid fucker. Stop laughing." She said as her voice lost its angry tone. She began to let down her guard as she felt tears welling up near the edges of her eyes. Maybe she really was a bitch if Hiroto and Masaru left her there. Maybe she really was too much to handle and deserved all of this. Kodomo dropped her kunai and sat down once again as a tear dropped from her eye.

As she was sitting she remembered that there was still some creep who was standing right above her, still chuckling softly. She glared up at him and watched him as he watched her.

"Hey listen, it's not all that bad. You're probably better off without them if they were stupid enough to leave you here all fucking alone." He said and sat down beside her. Kodomo shrugged and stared ahead of her, no longer in the mood for any sort of conversation.

"Look, if you're in this temple, you may as well pray. That's what temples are fucking for anyway." He furrowed his brow and stared at her, expecting her to react or say something. She didn't. He sighed and continued.

"My name's Hidan. I'll teach you how to pray to Jashin-sama if you want since you're here but you've gotta get off of your fucking ass and go over to the other side so you can kneel and begin to _actually_ fucking praise him."

Kodomo finally looked over at him and huffed. "I'm Kodomo. I don't really want to pray right now. Can't you just leave me the fuck alone? I don't even know you."

"Well, now you know me because I just introduced my fucking self to you and if you want to stay in here you better start wanting to pray or else I'm kicking you out and you'll have to look for your dumb fucking teammates out in the rain." Hidan said as he stood and held out a hand for her.

He had to admit, this girl was cute although she looked a bit beaten up and he could tell that her ankle wasn't in great shape as it was swollen and slightly bloody but everything else on her looked fine and he couldn't help but notice her wonderful figure. Hidan admired her soft looking lips and her messy dark hair that was pulled up into a ponytail on the top of her head. As he helped her up off the ground, he noticed a small glint of fear in her eyes. Whether it was fear of him or fear of what was to come he couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was there and it made him feel a bit uneasy, like he needed to do something to make that fear go away though he didn't even really know the girl.

"Ow, you're making me fucking hurt my ankle, stupid. Be more careful." She snapped and glared at him. Hidan growled and pulled her up quickly, being anything but careful. He unintentionally pulled her right up against him and the two locked eyes for an intense few seconds. His eyes searched hers and he found himself strangely intrigued by this girl and her sudden appearance in the temple.

Kodomo snapped out of her trance and took a step away from him, trying her best not to limp and look even weaker than she felt. She looked him up and down and scowled.

"Alright, let's start praying." She said and breathed in deeply as she tried to calm herself. Kodomo couldn't tell how she was feeling about this Hidan guy but there was something about him that she liked and made her actually _want_ to stay and pray with him. And honestly, he was cute. His eyes are what really reeled her in. They were such an unusual color and held such mystery.

Hidan smirked and took her wrist in his hand, pulling her towards the side of the altar where more candles were lit and there was a small carpeted place to kneel. Kodomo limped next to him and kneeled as soon as she could because desperately wanted to take the pressure off of her ankle. Seconds later Hidan kneeled beside her. He watched as she folded her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. He couldn't help but smile just a bit at her. It wasn't often that someone actually embraced Jashinism, let alone a _woman_ embracing Jashinism. Hidan finally began praying himself and was unaware that the girl next to him was watching him with admiration.

It was interesting to Kodomo to see someone with so much faith in something. She often wished that she could believe in some sort of god and have something divine to rely on. As she turned her attention back to her prayers, Hidan's voice cut through the silence.

"If you think you're really into Jashinism then I could help you convert. It's a fucking amazing religion, so I really don't know why you wouldn't want to convert. One of the only downsides though is that you can't have any sexual relationships with someone who isn't a Jashinist and if you do end up having some sort of relationship with someone who is a Jashinist then the two of you are basically stuck with each other for eternity." His voice seemed to darken at the last part.

That was one the one aspect of Jashinism that really bothered Hidan. How many women would actually agree to spending forever with him? Most likely none.

"Well, I guess the whole relationship thing could be an issue but it really wouldn't be that bad if you found the right person. At least that's what I think." She said quietly without looking up as she continued to pray. It was when she felt eyes on her that she turned to look at Hidan. Her gray eyes once again met his violet ones and she couldn't suppress a small blush that was beginning to form on her cheeks.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, baka?" Kodomo snapped quickly as she turned her attention back to the candles in front of her. Hidan grunted in annoyance and shifted beside her.

"No fucking reason. I was just wondering what made you say something stupid like that." He shot back. Kodomo's head snapped in his direction and she glared intensely at him in an effort to try and let him know that she really didn't want to explain.

"Well, spit it out." Hidan growled as he inched closer to her, his glare meeting directly with hers. Kodomo unfolded her hands and clenched her fists.

"What made me say that was the idea that I really might not mind spending eternity with you, idiot. I've only known you for maybe an hour and you seem to like me more than people who have known me my whole life. I don't think it would be terrible to spend forever with you, okay? Do I have to keep fucking explaining myself to you?" She hissed angrily, attempting to get up and walk away from him. Before she was able to get away from him, Hidan grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

Without saying a word he leaned in and kissed Kodomo roughly. She had no idea what to do. What the hell was he doing kissing her like that? It's not like he wasn't a good kisser, it was just that it was a type of affection that Kodomo had never really experienced. No one really cared for her in that way or wanted to care for her in that way, for that matter.

Within seconds, she snapped out of her confusion and kissed back, gently at first but progressively rougher as she dared to try and push her tongue into his mouth. Hidan smirked into the kiss and denied her access, pushing his tongue into her mouth instead. The two tongues intertwined and Kodomo couldn't stop herself from moaning quietly against his lips which caused his smirk to grow even more. Finally, when she no longer had any air, she pulled away and stared at him as her face grew as red as a tomato.

Hidan chuckled softly and held her against him while he began to slowly stroke her hair. Kodomo lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck while leaning her head against his bare chest. She glanced up and saw him grinning down at her. Rolling her eyes, she looked away and leaned her head against him once again.

"You're kind of an annoying bitch, you know that?" Hidan said, beginning to rock her gently back and forth. Kodomo looked up and scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I'm your annoying bitch now." And with that she leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly and smiled as she dreamed about the eternity they would be spending together.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I'd love some feedback(:**


End file.
